<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A robbery date by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818492">A robbery date</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>First Dates, I Love You, M/M, Milk, Nighttime, Robbery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 11:34:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,281</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28818492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>I own only the story. Also I know its bad sorry about it this is my first time writing fanfic. Also inspiration came from a youtube playlist.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kageyama Tobio/Tsukishima Kei</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A robbery date</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Its midnight and I still cant sleep. Fuck. I turned to the left. And grabbed my sleeping pills. I took some in pulled up my blankets and shut my eyes. And I'm still awake. Argh I'm frustrated. My phone started ringing. I sighed and picked it up. Kageyama's calling me? Right now. What the fuck? Hes probably in a situation. I answered rapidly.<br/>
</p><p>"Kags are you okay?" I asked eagerly and softly.<br/>
</p><p>"So fuck I'm correct your still awake" He replied non chalantly. Seriously? Fuck.<br/>
</p><p>"Sure your point is" I said murmuring as a sigh came out.<br/>
</p><p>"That I will be there because your awake" He said softly.<br/>
</p><p>"What? No its midnight" I complained but he already hung up.<br/>
</p><p>Kageyama I'm not surprised. I rolled my eyes. As I left my big open wide enough that he'd be able to fit in. Hes lucky my dads not here. Then he and me would be dead. Hes scares me and hurts me so much. No I'm not thinking about that. Shit I don't want to be depressed right now. The cold made me shiver. I tightened myself within blankets. And turned around. Closing myeyes and trying to fall asleep for the 10th time this night.<br/>
</p><p>After about 45 minutes I heard rustling from the window. Oh god. I need my bat. With a little movement. I reached for my bat underneath my bed. I grasped it tightly.<br/>
</p><p>"If your not Kageyama I got a weapon" I loudly said. Fuck I'm begging to god its King. Please.<br/>
</p><p>"Its me Tsuki don't shoot" He replied and I sighed softly.<br/>
</p><p>"Argh you don't understand how terrifying it is to hear rumbling outside of your window in the night" I murmured shakily as I turned around and sat up.<br/>
</p><p>He was on a ladder that was outside of my house.<br/>
</p><p>"Come inside" I said lazily shaking my arm.<br/>
</p><p>"As you wish" He replied with a tiny smirk as he came inside and I quickly shut the window.<br/>
</p><p>"Yes well I didn't wish King" I muttered with a little hmph. He scoffed just a bit.<br/>
</p><p>"Why are you here?" I questioned softly. He sat on my bed. Tapping my legs.<br/>
</p><p>"Because we haven't been on a date" He said normally.<br/>
</p><p>Argh is this real? Its midnight. And he comes here for a date. Kill me now.<br/>
</p><p>"No" I replied seriously.<br/>
</p><p>"Yes" He said more relaxed as he eyed me down.<br/>
</p><p>"Back down now its not going to happen King" I said as a yawn left me.<br/>
</p><p>"I wont do that you know that Tsu" He murmured a smirk appearing.<br/>
</p><p>"Quit it" I murmured softly. And he just smirked more largely.<br/>
</p><p>"Nope" He mumbled.<br/>
</p><p>"But yes" I replied.<br/>
</p><p>"Tsuki" He said grinning<br/>
</p><p>"You wont stop will you?" I questioned already knowing the answer.<br/>
</p><p>"Mhm" He mumbled.<br/>
</p><p>"Shit fine" I said getting up with sigh.<br/>
</p><p>"Good" He said helping me up from my bed.<br/>
</p><p>He eyed me up and down.<br/>
</p><p>"What is it King?" I asked. Fuck does he think I look bad? Argh I probably do.<br/>
</p><p>"You look cute" He said with a tiny grin. I blushed pink and he blushed too.<br/>
</p><p>"Oh" I replied normally.<br/>
</p><p>"What should I wear for this?" I asked. I'm wearing my dinosaur pyjama set with white socks.<br/>
</p><p>"Slip on shoes" He replied sitting back down on the bed.<br/>
</p><p>"Isn't it cold shouldn't I wear something more suitable" I said softly.<br/>
</p><p>"No I'm wearing a oversized sweatshirt its big enough in case you get cold" He murmured.<br/>
</p><p>"Into the clichés huh?" I said shyly. I mean its not bad. Its. Nice.<br/>
</p><p>"Not really but Ill make an exception for you" He said as he grabbed my arm.<br/>
</p><p>I placed on my slip on checkered vans.<br/>
</p><p>"We have to leave quietly and we cant be seen the rest of my family are asleep" I hushed.<br/>
</p><p>"Mm shit your right. You and me will leave the way I came" He said surely.<br/>
</p><p>"No fuck no I'm scared of heights" I said replying real quick.<br/>
</p><p>"Aww Tsuki is scared you'll be fine" He said patting my shoulder.<br/>
</p><p>"Fuck this" I said pushing his arm away softly.<br/>
</p><p>"Tsukishima I don't want you salty stop" He said in a murmur. He seemed a little upset.<br/>
</p><p>"Fine fine" I murmured shakily. I clinged onto his arm a little.<br/>
</p><p>He smiled a little and pulled me closer.<br/>
</p><p>"Okay so how we are going to do this is. Im going to put you on the ladder first. And your going to climb down with me right above you. Then I'm going to climb down. Understood?" He said looking at me. As he pulled me right in front of the window pushing me a little.<br/>
</p><p>"Are you serious? Me fucking first?" I complained. I've never been this pitiful in my life.<br/>
</p><p>"Yep now don't pussy out on me? Where's tough Tsuki" He replied nudging me on.<br/>
</p><p>"Hes killed by me and replaced with I don't want to do this Tsuki" I said with a tiny sigh.<br/>
</p><p>"You'll be fine Fuck Tsu I'm here don't you trust King?" He said with a tiny smirk.<br/>
</p><p>"Your smirking so shit no I don't trust you" I said knowing I was lying. I do trust him. I do.<br/>
</p><p>"But whatever" I gulped nervously. So I'm about to go on a ladder to get to the ground. At now 0oclock. For a date. Why? Kageyama. I want to kill myself. Argh this better be worth it.<br/>
</p><p>I slowly edged myself onto the ladder gripping the corners tightly.<br/>
</p><p>"Oh your shaking. Don't die yet Tsu" He said with a bit of worry coming out.<br/>
</p><p>"I'm trying to not to" I said my voice cracking. I inhaled and made my way smoothly down. "Ah see?" He said with a tiny smile.<br/>
</p><p>As I finally got to the ground. I kneeled down to the ground and hugged it. I miss you floor. He followed suit and finally got down. He then kissed my head. I blushed more pinkly.<br/>
</p><p>"Okay well what's this date?" I asked my brows furrowing in confusion. He pulled me up.<br/>
</p><p>"Don't be mad" He said with a semi worried.<br/>
</p><p>If its something stupid. I will loose my mind. Shit I'm surprised I haven't lost it yet.<br/>
</p><p>"Stealing milk and strawberry wafers from vending machines" He said softly.<br/>
</p><p>"Oh" I said with my most disappointed face.<br/>
</p><p>"Kags can I explain to you something" I said eyeing him in his eyes.<br/>
</p><p>"Uhm maybe?" He replied looking to the side.<br/>
</p><p>"Its zero o'clock. I was trying to sleep. You call me. Come here for a date. Then tell me this date is actually a felony. Robbery." I said as softly as I can.<br/>
</p><p>"But Tsuki ill make it worth it trust me" He murmured smiling and grabbed my hand.<br/>
</p><p>"Hmph you better" I said as a smile appeared on my face.<br/>
</p><p>"Fuck your smiling aha I win" He said as he started running with me in hand to the side walk.<br/>
</p><p>"Whatever" I huffed a little. I wish I was mad right now but. I guess I'm not.<br/>
</p><p>We walked the cold side walk I shivered a little.<br/>
</p><p>"Aha" He grinned took off his sweatshirt.<br/>
</p><p>"Arms up" He said softly.<br/>
</p><p>"I'm not a kid" I replied with a huff.<br/>
</p><p>He just waited. With a sigh I lifted my arms. He put on the sweatshirt which surprisingly was oversized on me. My hands were still engulfed in the sleeves.<br/>
</p><p>"Awwe" He murmured to himself.<br/>
</p><p>"I heard that" I replied with more blush covering my cheeks and now my ears.<br/>
</p><p>"I know oh and here we are the bus stop" He said pointing to it.<br/>
</p><p>"I have eyes" I mumbled.<br/>
</p><p>"Yep four eyes" He said as he grabbed my hand and we ran to the stop.<br/>
</p><p>We finally got there and sat down. The hue of the yellow lights covering the area.<br/>
</p><p>"King I'm not mad. Why am I not mad?" I asked because I'm genuinely confused.<br/>
</p><p>"Maybe just maybe you like this and me" He said with a smile and interlaced our fingers.<br/>
</p><p>"Yep my calculations prove your correct" I said mumbling.<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah? Well in that case my calculations prove I like you and this too" He said and I could see he was blushing red like me.<br/>
</p><p>The bus rode in and we got on. And he paid my fair. We sat in that back. He took out his phone headphones and played Spotify. Putting one headphone in my ear and the other in his. It was a mix of: Conan Gray Subvrbs Joji Arctic Monkeys and more. Its a great mix. I cant deny that.<br/>
</p><p>"Mmm this is" I mumbled as I laid my head shyly on his shoulder.<br/>
</p><p>"Nice isn't it?" He said murmuring I nodded and closed my eyes.<br/>
</p><p>After about ten minutes he poked me.<br/>
</p><p>"Prince this is where the fun begins" He said and I could hear his happiness. I got up quick and we got off the bus.<br/>
</p><p>He pointed at the closed yellow lighted grocery store. Oh no are we really? Yes I guess we are. He walked to the store and pulled me along.<br/>
</p><p>"Oh god this is not good" I murmured but a little grin came up when I saw him grinning too.<br/>
</p><p>"Yep" He said simply. As he pulled open the black covering that was holding the door shut.<br/>
</p><p>"Well are we going in?" He asked me and I nodded opening the door and he followed inside.<br/>
</p><p>Okay I saw the vending machines. And a rush of adrenaline hit me and I started laughing. And he started laughing along.<br/>
</p><p>"Were criminals" I said softly he nodded and we started shaking the vending machines.<br/>
</p><p>"Only strawberry wafers and milk" Kageyama said.<br/>
</p><p>"Mhm I'm trying to get the merchandise" I said concentrating on the machine in front of me.<br/>
</p><p>This is so fun. Oh my god. Strawberry wafers and milk fell out and onto the access port. I grabbed them and placed them in a plastic bag.<br/>
</p><p>"Tobio need help I'm a professional" I said holding my bag full of strawberry wafers and milk.<br/>
</p><p>"Well yep I need your help" He says his eyes fixed on the machine in front of him.<br/>
</p><p>"Mm not surprising" I joked lightly and I nudged him.<br/>
</p><p>"Oh King Kags you don't shake randomly there's a precision to it" I said I put my hands on top of his. We both blushed.<br/>
</p><p>"To the left then pull the machine down. For the milk. For the strawberry wafers. To the right and down" I said murmuring.<br/>
</p><p>"Really a professional I'm proud to be in your presence" He said with a tiny smirk.<br/>
</p><p>Soon enough he followed my directions and boom the milk and strawberry wafers fell out quick.<br/>
</p><p>"Aha" He grinned and let out a laugh.                                                                                                                                                                                                                                   
</p><p>"The bag for the goods King" I replied holding out the bag. He dropped the milk cartons and wafers in.<br/>
</p><p>"I have to admit this is very perfect stash easily one of the best I've ever seen" I said looking at the bags.<br/>
</p><p>We finished draining out the two vending machines there. It's been nearly 3 hours and he's still not satisfied. Though I must agree it was fun to get into all these different stores feel the adrenaline of breaking in and entering doors only to shake vending machines and see the two items come out. Kageyama got busy with his milk and I got as many strawberry wafers as I could.<br/>
</p><p>''Why the milk Kageyama?" I replied eyeing him a little.<br/>
</p><p>''You know I'm addicted.'' He murmured with the most fake sad face I've ever seen.<br/>
</p><p>''Sadly I do" I said softly.<br/>
</p><p>"Why the strawberry wafers Tsukishima" He said with an interrogating eye.<br/>
</p><p>"I have an addiction" I said putting my hands in the air. We both laughed a little.<br/>
</p><p>''Kags can I have a prize for the help I have given you?'' I replied with a tiny smirk.<br/>
</p><p>He gets up and walks in my direction kissing my lips softly and for longer than I thought. My eyes opened largely but then closed. As he stuffed the milk carton in my bag.<br/>
</p><p>"I love you Tsukishima" He said with another kiss on my head.<br/>
</p><p>"I love you too Tobio" I said and we were both blushing.<br/>
</p><p>''Okay ready to go home Prince?'' He replied with his hand out. I grabbed his hand with our heavy bag in my other hand.                                                                                                  </p><p>"Yeah of course King" I said softly.<br/>
</p><p>We both laugh as I hurried to shut the door of the machine before sprinting off so no one catches us. While running I dropped the bag once. I picked it back up. Its real heavy. Shit.<br/>
</p><p>"Tobio wait" I yell Kags turns around and runs back to me.<br/>
</p><p>"Hold these" He told handing me another heavy bag. I cant hold. I grabbed the other bag.<br/>
</p><p>"Wait wait how am I supposed to hold all of this and?" I asked but before I can finish.<br/>
</p><p>Tobio scoops me into his arms and continues to run. We both looked at each other. We started laughing more filling the dark night sky.<br/>
</p><p>After a long while. We both finally arrived home. I placed the bags in my room. We sat on the bed.<br/>
</p><p>"Kageyama I cant complain I had the best date thanks" I murmured shyly looking away.<br/>
</p><p>"Your welcome and your my boyfriend now" He said pointing to my chest.<br/>
</p><p>"Yeah okay king" I said nodding with a tiny smile.<br/>
</p><p>"Time to have fun" He replied pointing at the bags.<br/>
</p><p>"Sure" I said grabbing the bags closer as he kissed my cheek.<br/>
</p><p>I wouldn't take anything back from today. Not a thing.<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>